The present invention relates to an improvement of an outside air introducing method in a moving object having a fuel cell system.
Normally, an automobile having an internal combustion engine introduces air from an air introduction port on a windshield base and supplies the air into a cabin when introducing outside air into an air conditioning system (so-called air conditioner). For example, in the case of an air conditioner disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-240535, outside air is introduced from an upper part of an engine room adjacent to a windshield.
In recent years, a fuel cell system attracts lots of attention as a power source of an automobile or the like. When this type of fuel cell system is mounted on an automobile, a large part of the fuel cell system is housed in an engine room (a space in front of a cabin) similarly to an internal combustion engine. Since hydrogen is used in the fuel cell system, it is necessary to prevent the entry of hydrogen into a cabin as much as possible.
If the fuel cell system is housed in the space in front of the cabin similarly to the internal combustion engine in the automobile having the same air introduction structure as the conventional one, however, a gas leak, if any, can easily lead to the entry of hydrogen into the cabin from the air introduction port through the air conditioner.